Granite Hearts
= Granite Heart Kuldisar (Cull Dee Sar) = One of the races of the Kuldisar these people are touched through the power of the comet with the Gillieabad of the Forged Mountain and blessed with the gift of the craft. They are ambitious individuals who strive for mastery of craft and creation driven to create perfection and attain a sense of enlightenment. These skills are passed down, as a trade, through tradition, parent to offspring, with each generation achieving greater mastery of their own ability, the society they inhabit and the people within it. The Granite Hearts are a close-knit culture, with their drive making them skilled in almost all areas of any society that they live in. They thrive with the challenges before them and they tend to become almost epitomes of the task before them: A Priest that will one day become the Primus and better the church that they represent. Their weakness lies in their inability to work as well with others that share the same ideology as them; they are constantly working and seldom take the time to appreciate others around them Granite Hearts are incorporated into the game for those that want to play hard working ethically minded folk that want to achieve great and personal goals. They are for those who want to build tremendous works or lead nations but who are willing to sacrifice their friendships and their personal lives with ruthless efficiency to achieve this. Examples in the real world * Doctor Rodney McKay from “Stargate Atlantis” * Queen Elizabeth the First from “Englands History” * Cersei Lannister “Game of Thrones Essential Look * Granite Hearts cultivate facial hair * They wear their family colours Common Fashion * They prefer to wear expensive jewellery * They generally carry the tools of their trade * They carry something from their homes with them Roleplaying Guidance * Granite Hearts are perfectionists – They generally cannot leave a job half finished or watch a job that they can do better be done by someone else. They are very rarely wrong in these situations but where they could teach they do not, preferring to do the job themselves over assisting another. * Granite Hearts are driven to achieve – They work harder than most and will continue to attempt to achieve long after their jobs are done. They will move on, one project after the next, relentlessly and cannot stand the concepts and ideals of laziness or complacency in others be they subordinates or superiors and will be happy to explain their beliefs to them. * Granite Hearts are Stubborn and Independent – As a race they are capable of working together as a family but they keep their families traditions and secrets. They generally refuse to be domineered by anyone that has not first tried to gain and show respect to themselves, their culture and their people. * Granite Hearts find it hard to ignore a Challenge – Whether it is a challenge to their authority or a challenge to create they find it hard to turn them down. They are highly competitive and find it difficult to make endearing friendships unless their companions learn to understand their nature. Category:Races Category:Kuldisar